gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pjs454
Hi, welcome to Ginga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 07:40, 18 August 2009 I'd like to know why you keep removing the images I posted on Missile and Jet's pages? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see any reason to remove them. Both Jet and Missile are very minor characters. They don't need the other pictures because its not nessasary. They have pictures for the versions of themself in the manga and in the anime. We don't need any childhood pictures of them. Correction Sorry to disturb you, Pjs454, but the picture you added to the Shirozaru photo gallery of the dog licking his lips isn't Shirozaru. It's his cousin, Rara. Take care. 12403819 I'm aware. Thats why I removed it within minutes of uploading it. Take a better look before you point out something thats been fixed already. Question You listen here! I'm trying to put in the breeds for heuler and Henry the third and no one else knows...why did you switch the breeds back to unknown? Pjs454: Both Henry and Heuler are not Gascon santongeois. Look them up on google. They look nothing a like. This breed is almost solid white except for its head and both Henry and Heuler are mostly black. Its not the correct breed. That information is only a guess from other people. Reply question If That's not their breed...then what are they? I would like to know what they are. Pjs454: We don't know. It hasn't been comfirmed. Which explains why they're both labeled as 'unknown' because we don't know Reply What about a coonhound? I seen some images and they look similar to heuler and Henry. Pjs454: Yes. They do look a lot like black and tan coonhounds, but as I said before. They haven't been comfirmed meaning that there is no official proof of what they're breed is. They should stay unknown until its been confirmed because putting a guess or false information is wrong. Request I've keep hearing about a character named "genshin", I seen the name on the soundtrack for gdw and every time I type the name in,theirs no results. Is he even on the show or is there something I'm missing? Pjs454: Its alternate spelling of Genba Question I could be wrong. But I think I heard GB call smith his "uncle" in episode 2. Is it true that smith is his uncle? Pjs454: No. All of the younger Ohu soldiers, Ken, Kagetora, etc call him 'Uncle Smith'. I guess its just a friendly nickname since he's rather old in GDW. Big question Do you think gdw or GNG will ever come to the U.S.? Pjs454: No. Proabably not. Correction You know karasu?...2 things. One, his name is "karas". Second, did I see him without one of his eyes in the anime? Pjs454: What does that have to do with anything? O_o Reply and question Last I saw karasu, he didn't look like that. Are you sure that's the right dog? P.S. I know you said it's bad making false information, but Neera and Nemea are fan made characters. Meaning that they don't have to have true info in the story. So why did you delete them ( do you know how long it took to find their info?) Pjs454: Karasu/Karas only has one scene in the whole series, then he's never seen again... So... He only appears once... Because this is an official wiki site. Do you know what that means? Its means only official characters. No fanmade things. Reply In that case, do you know a wiki that will accept my ideas then? Pjs454: Nope~ Lots of Ginga fans have fanmade characters. I have a couple myself. As far as I know most wikis are all about official information, but I'm sure you can find a website to at least talk about your OCs, or show off artwork of them... Have you been to the ginga board on gingasite.net? Reply No...I'll take a look. Pjs454: You can do all sorts of fun stuff there. Just make sure to read the rules. Reply ..um... Are you sure of what your talking about? I want to make a true character, not just show off the photo op. And do you have to sign up first? Pjs454: No one can make a real ginga character. Only Yoshi can. ... Who's yoshi? Pjs454: -snerk- Yoshihiro Takahashi, the creater of GDR, GNG, GDW, GDW:O, etc. Question In episode 9,remember the sceane when gin got charged at by that boar?...I was thinking of doing a page on the boar(it's weird. I know.). I'd there a photo of the charging animal I can use for the photo op.? pjs454: The boar is just a random animal. It doesn't have any real part in the story. It doesn't need a page of its own. Deal I think that those fan made characters should be on the website,can you make an exception? pjs454: No. I'm not even a mod and I already know it wont be allowed. This is an official wiki, for official information and official characters only. ;) Ha! Your probably just scared that you can't do better! pjs454: Excuse me? If you look on the activity list for this wiki you will see that I am the most active person with the most edits currently. Thats even more than the mods. And the reason I'm not a mod is because I have never applied to be one and... I'm not quite sure how... 0-0 You don't know how?...(feeling bad)...I'm sorry for causing all this. If it makes you feel better, I won't bother editing anything anymore...even if something is true, I won't bother with it or you... :( ...Just so you know, this means this is the last time I'll speak to you... Pjs454: Glad I could be useful. Question Hello...The last remark I did...well...I...is their anything that I can do for you so I can edit again? If so, is their any dogs you know that I can do a page on? Pjs454: You do whatever you want. Just obey the rules. Question Pardon me, but I have a good character for the wiki (NO! It's not fan made). The new dog is from GNG episode 7. He was part of smith's platoon, and he was killed by madara. I can't seem to find his picture though. Do you have a picture of him? He tan with brown spots,and has a dimond collar. And if not, how can I get one to the wiki? Pjs454: That's Hasset. He already has a profile and image. Hi. I have a few things to say: 1: you welcome BTW for that info on hasset. 2:I have notice a new page on a dog that you put (it's that sheepdog) how com their isn't any info for him? 3:I'm running low on new pages to put in. Do you know of any character I can put that their isn't a page for? Please reply soon. pjs454: first of all. I have a life and enjoy sleeping once in awhile. I'm not on 24/7. 1. Hasset's bio was done before I even came to the wiki. 2. He's from GDW: Orion and the book is only in japanese so only people who can actually read it know about him, but so far, we don't know very much. I don't own any of the Orion Mangas so I wouldn't know anyways. I'm more or less good at finding images, not information. 3. Um? Most of the new characters from GDW: Orion need to be done. Many only have a picture for them, but no name to the image. Its unlikely that any common characters don't have a bio yet. Just look first. 20:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC)question 20:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you know more info on Orion? pjs454: Nope. I don't have any of the mangas, nor could I read them if I did. Question 2 things, first of all, how am I doing on the Orion page? And second, most of the info were from other characters and photos. It's it the right info? Pjs454: What? Are you saying you're adding info that you're not sure is even right? Reply No, this is just on your opinion, and BTW,that last part wasn't ment to be there. Pjs454: I don't have time to read it right now. None of the others have changed anything so I assume its fine. Help I need some big help here! I just recently made a wiki but I can't edit it or upload files or anything. Can you give me a hand? My wiki is called " Ginga fan made" wiki. Pjs454: No. I wouldn't encourage that. Question Remember that scene from GDW ep.16 when they were fighting in the cabin? I notice thunder had a longer tail at a point then lector. Is it true or just a typo? Pjs454: Thunder is an unchanged Doberman when Lector has both his tail docked and his ears cropped. Thunder has a longer tail because it wasn't docked. Favor Do you know how to delete pages? Because I want to delete Kyoushiro's family for the fact that theirs a page on the mother and siblings. pjs454: Remove all the information on the page and put the reason why it should be deleted, then click the templates and find the one that says 'delete' or 'flag for deletion' and then a mod will remove it. Question You know the sceane in GNG with Shiro and Akakabuto? I notice that Akakabuto attacked from BEHIND!... Im sure you notice to. But if that large shadow wasn't Akakabuto...who, or what, is it? pjs454: -shrugs- I'm not sure what shadow you're talking about. Is this in the anime? And if so, don't forget it was made in 1986. Old cartoons do have a lot of mistakes and repeated scenes. Favor Can you send some pics to my wiki for me? The Ginga fan made wiki. Pjs454: I already said I disagree with a fan made wiki.